<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets - A collection of SP Ficlets by UmbralJxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535018">Snippets - A collection of SP Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk'>UmbralJxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Master/Servant, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SP ficlets revolving mostly around the nasty bois and the Faceless Church.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damocles Creed/Nefarian Serpine, Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine, Nefarian Serpine/Vindick Leather, Vinpine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cigarette Song (Mevolent/Serpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine<br/>♫ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7VVEDKxiJ4">“Cigarette Song ” Raury</a></p>
<p>
  <i>“Said I can’t love you right, hey, I can’t love you, I won’t love you<br/>But if you want the lie, I’ll provide it, I’ll supply you<br/>With these cigarettes, light it up girl, have a ball<br/>It’s gonna kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://facelessxchurch.tumblr.com/post/181623782172/nefarian-serpinemevolent-cigarette-song">The original Tumblr post includes a moodboard/gifs.</a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His thumb flicked over the flint wheel of his lighter, producing a few sparks, yet failing to ignite the desired flame.<br/>
“Come on. Come on!”, Nefarian Serpine let out a frustrated grunt, cigarette clamped between his gritted teeth. Frantically, the motion was repeated a few more times, the symphony of useless clicks only adding to the Adept’s frustration.</p>
<p>“It appears you are out of lighter fluid.” The voice of his master was flat and unbetraying of emotion, yet pleasantly dark as well, husky almost. Nefarian smiled to himself as he turned to face the taller man just in time to witness the snap of index finger and thumb force a little fire into existence with a silent <em>‘swoosh’</em>. <br/>
“Much appreciated~” Serpine hummed, leaning in as the flames danced idly above the others finger tips, only lazily licking at the tip of his cigarette, igniting it. He took a greedy drag and and blew the smoke into the cold night air, letting out a relieved sigh as he watched the grey streaks twist their way upwards and evaporate against the blackened sky. It took him a few moments before he finally realized that Mevolent’s eyes were fixated on his lips, tightly wrapped around the cigarette butt while hungrily sucking in the much needed nicotine. For the shortest moment their gazes met, and Nefarian thought he recognised a familiar glimmer within those endlessly deep eyes, before Mevolent turned his head away, taking a deep drag of his own smoke.</p>
<p>Serpine smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet But Foolish (Vinpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Nefarian Serpine/Vindick Leather<br/>Vindick is Serpine's fire resistent henchman from book 1 and I absolutely headcanon him to be Serpine's biggest fan-boy.</p><p>
  <a href="https://facelessxchurch.tumblr.com/post/173623651257/a-vinepine-nefarian-serpinevindick-leather-edit">The original Tumblr post includes a moodboard.</a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">With a dry mouth and shacking hands, Vindick approached his master, a tall man with a slender frame and eyes greener than any emerald could ever hope to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“Master-”<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Nefarian Serpine turned to face his subordinate, wine glass in hand. Every movement seemed deliberate, from the gentle sway of hips to the charming smile that played thin lips. Even the way a few wayward strands of the, otherwise neatly smoothed back, raven hair fell into his narrow face appeared to be carefully calculated. This man was pure perfection in each and every way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“Yes, Vindick? Is something troubling you?” His master’s gaze upon him, the younger mage swallowed thickly, his courage vanished and a burning heat was starting to spread across his cheeks.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“Y-yes… I’ve…", he barely managing to force the words out. "I’ve been meaning to tell… this. Since a while already-…”<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Serpine’s eyes narrowed at the others stuttering. He had never been a patient man, yet knew exactly where this was going. It merely took a few strides for him to cross the room, startling his servant and backing him against a wall. “You know I don’t appreciate my time being wasted.” A gloved hand found Vindick’s chin and tipped his head back, forcing him to stare up to the taller man with wide eyes. “Spit it out already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“I love you.” Almost surprised by his own words, he held his breath, waiting for his masters reply. Hoping,<em> praying</em>, he would not send him away for such bluntness.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Serpine let out an amused chuckle.<em> How sweet. </em>Foolish. But sweet nonetheless. He had known about the other’s childish crush on him for quite a while now. Really, it had been embarrassingly obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Oh</em>, my boy.” Vindick’s breath hitched in his chest at a slender finger tracing over his lower lip.”I knew that already.” Before his dearest servant had a chance to answer Serpine pressed his lips on the others, shutting him up with a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Lurks Beneath (Mevolent/Serpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mevolent's lips curled up to something akin to a smile and Serpine shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord?”, his voice was uncharacteristically quiet, careful even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those grey hues lost their distant look and instantly snapped to the Adept. Mevolent had odd eyes. Like pale moonlight, yet as dark as abyss itself, and neither, all at once. They were as nonsensical and perfectly rational as Mevolent himself was. </span>
  <span>A familiar dizziness crept into Serpine’s mind and he lowered his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baron has arrived with his troops and he has found the creature you wa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nefarian.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-…yes, my lord?” Slender finger closed around Serpine’s jaw and tilted his head upwards. Gently, loving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forceful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my gaze when you’re talking to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those eyes. Those beautiful, terrible eyes; deep as a lake and Serpine could see ripples. Something was lurking beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rudeness doesn’t suit you. It’s such an ugly trait.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Empty Eyes (Mevolent/Serpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mevolent stood at the window, his right hand pushing the heavy curtain aside and resting on the frame, his gaze fixated on the happenings in the courtyard below. Were it not for the subtle rise and fall of his chest he could have easily been mistaken for a misplaced wax figure, standing utterly still, not even the slightest twitch of muscles betraying any emotion. If he was feeling anything at all. Grey eyes were eerily empty yet endlessly deep at the same time, voids threatening to devour all life that dared disturb this moment of calmness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serpine stepped out of the shadows, the heavy coat from his travels still draped over narrow shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though the other's voice had breathed life into him, Mevolent's body was set into motion, his hand pulled away, letting the curtain fall shut, as he turned to face his favoured general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle smile on his lips, yet its warmth failed to reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I lowkey remember that I wrote this after I watched a vid/interview about psychopaths and how the displayed emotion's never quite reach their eyes or something like that. It's been a while since I wrote this.<br/>But I do headcanon Mevolent to try to act normal and put on a friendly façade but you can tell that there is always something not quite right and there is always this uncanny feeling present.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftermath (Mevolent/Serpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nefarian Serpine was a shacking mess still, but the sobbing was slowly ebbing out, his breathing becoming even again as he watched Mevolent take care of his injuries. The violence mere moments ago did not seem to fit the person that was now taking such tender care of his wounds. He felt a kiss being pressed on his forehead and looked up to his master through teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done. You should be feeling better soon." Mevolent's voice was so calm, so kind. "You know I don't like punishing you, but your disobedience leaves me no choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nefarian snivelled and nodded, whipping the remaining tears away with the back of his hand. "I know, master..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand was placed on his back while the other slid below his knees and a breath later he found himself in the taller's arms arms, being carried to their bedroom to rest. Finally being able to relax, he nuzzled his head under Mevolent's chin and allowed himself to drift off into an exhausted sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Declawed Cat (Creed/Serpine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥ Damocles Creed/Nefarian Serpine</p><p>A very self indulgent AU where after the events of SoW Nef starts dating Creed.<br/>Creed does it because he wants to own Mevolent's former 'pet' and Nef does it bc he wants to get close to Creed so he can save Mevolent and Serafina.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://facelessxchurch.tumblr.com/post/647463857714020352/shame-creed-muttered-his-gaze-shifting-from">Picture to go along with this ficlet and more detailed explanation for that AU here.</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shame.”, Creed muttered, his gaze shifting from the hand resting in his own palm to the Adept's face, studying his expression with a slight smile curving his lips. “Your red hand had been a fascinating toy.”</p><p>Nefarian’s face betrayed no emotion as he kept starring at his formerly so grotesquely beautiful yet now painfully ordinary right hand. He still felt naked without his gloves, but the Supreme Mage insisted it would be a shame to hide such a perfect manicure behind garments. Most certainly this was more a gesture of thinly veiled mockery and much less of a sincerer appreciation of the effort the Adept put into his appearance. It was a reminder of how vulnerable he had become, a declawed cat at the mercy of it’s master. A reminder that the height of his power at come and gone and now it was Creed’s turn to be in control.</p><p>Nefarian couldn’t wait to prove him just how wrong he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>